


First Letter

by StormyCloudz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, slight mention of Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudz/pseuds/StormyCloudz
Summary: Just what could've been in the letter than Genji wrote to Mercy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First ever contribution to Gency week (which is overdue) and first ever contribution to this site in general. Sorry if anything goes wrong. Thanks for reading.

The first time she saw the letter, she wasn’t sure what to expect. It couldn’t have been from the various organizations that sought after her medical talents; they wouldn’t have come this far into the Iranian desert just to give her the letter. Then there’s the feather. There’s only one person could’ve sent it, but the last time they spoke, he departed with no intention of ever speaking to her or Overwatch ever again. Why now the communication?

  
Staring at the tightly rolled paper for the thousandth time, she sighed. _‘Might as well get this over with,’_ she mentally prepared herself for the oncoming onslaught of rage as she opened the letter.

  
There was no _"I hate you Dr. Ziegler.’_ Or _"How could you do this to me Dr. Ziegler."_

  
_“Hello Dr. Ziegler,”_ the letter began. _“It’s me, Genji. It’s been a while since we last spoke to one another.”_

  
_‘Since you left,’_ Angela thought darkly, before continuing reading. _‘I’m writing to you from Shambali Monastery, Nepal. I want you to know that I’m doing well,”_

  
_‘Good for you.’_ she thought sarcastically. _“If it weren’t for my master, Tekhartha Zenyatta, I wouldn’t be at peace with myself now. I’ll still be the same man from before, which is why I’m writing this to you now.”_

  
_‘Oh?’_

  
_“I am a different man now, I am whole. I can’t thank just Zenyatta-san for this, I have to thank you too and apologize for my past actions. Words can’t express how much I regret saying those words back then; there is nothing to excuse me for what I said to you. You, who saved my life and I can’t thank you enough for that. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here today. Thank you, for everything. I hope you are well, wherever you are and that I will see you again soon.”_


End file.
